playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sony Interactive Entertainment
Sony Interactive Entertainment (SIE) is a multinational video game and digital entertainment company owned by Sony. Its main American headquarters is Sony Interactive Entertainment LLC, based in San Mateo, California, while its main Japanese headquarters is Sony Interactive Entertainment Inc. (株式会社ソニー・インタラクティブエンタテインメント Kabushiki-gaisha Sonī Intarakutibu Entateinmento), based in Tokyo. The company was established on November 16, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan as Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. (SCEI) (株式会社ソニー・コンピュータエンタテインメント Kabushiki-gaisha Sonī Konpyūta Entateinmento) and it has used its current name and structure since April 1, 2016. Sony Interactive Entertainment handles the research & development, production, and sales of both hardware and software for the PlayStation line of handheld and home console video game systems. It is also a developer and publisher of video game titles and is composed of several subsidiaries covering the company's biggest markets: North America, Europe, and Asia. Development studios owned by SIE *Naughty Dog- (Crash Bandicoot, Jak and Daxter, Uncharted, The Last of Us) (Subsidaries of Naughty Dog (and Insomniac)) *High Impact Games- (Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters, Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier) *SIE Japan Studio- (Ape Escape, LocoRoco, Papaton, White Knight Chronicles (Co-developed with Level-5), Puppeteer, Rain, Knack) (Subsidiaries of SCE Japan Studio): *Team ICO- (Ico, Shadow of the Colossus, The Last Guardian) *Project Siren- (Siren, Gravity Rush) *Millennium Kitchen (Boku no Natsuyasumi) *Polyphony Digital- (Gran Turismo, Tourist Trophy) *SIE Santa Monica Studios- (Kinetica, God of War, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *SIE San Diego Studios- (The Mark of Kri, MLB: The Show, ModNation Racers) *SIE Bend Studios (Originally known as Eidetic)- (Syphon Filter) *Sucker Punch- (Sly Cooper, Infamous) *SIE London Studio- (This is Football, SingStar, EyeToy, PlayStation Home) *Evolution Studios- (Motorstorm) *Guerrilla Games- (Killzone) (Subsidiaries of Gurerrilla Games) *Guerrilla Cambridge- (MediEvil) *Media Molecule- (LittleBigPlanet, Teraway) *SIE Studio Liverpool (originaly known as Psygnosis)- (Codename: Tenka, Colony Wars, Destruction Derby, Lemmings, Retro Force, Shadow of the Beast, Wipeout) Owned franchises and properties *Alundra *Ape Escape *Arc the Lad *ATV Offroad Fury *Beyond: Two Souls *Beyond the Beyond *Bigfest *Blasto *Boku no Natsuyasumi (My Summer Vacation) *Buzz! *Calling All Cars! *Codename: Tenka *Colony Wars *Cool Boarders *Dark Cloud *Dark Mist *Dead Nation *Destruction Derby *Diggs Nightcrawler *Downhill Domination *Drakan *DriveClub *Echochrome *Everquest *The Eye of Judgement *Everybody's Golf (Hot Shots Golf in the U.S) *Everybody's Gone to the Rapture *Extermination *EyePet *EyeToy *Fat Princess *Folklore *Free Realms *Frequency *Genji *The Getaway *Ghosthunter *Gran Turismo *God of War *G-Police *Gravity Rush *Heavenly Sword *Helldivers *Hohokum *Heavy Rain *Ico *Infamous *Invizimals *Jak and Daxter *Jeanne d'Arc *Jet Moto *Journey *Jumping Flash! *Killzone *Kinetica *Kingdom of Paradise *Kingsley's Adventure *Knack *Lair *The Last Guardian *The Last of Us *The Legend of Dragoon *Legend of Legaia *Lemmings *LittleBigPlanet *LocoRoco *MAG *The Mark of Kri *MediEvil *MLB: The Show *ModNation Racers *Motor Toon Grand Prix *MotorStorm *Murasaki Baby *Okage: Shadow King *Omega Boost *Ore no Shikabane wo Koete Yuke (Over My Dead Body) *Overboard! *The Order: 1886 *PaRappa the Rapper *Patapon *PixelJunk *PlanetSide *PlayStation All-Stars *PlayStation Home *PoPoLoCrois *Primal *Puppeteer *Pursuit Force *Q*bert *rain *Rally Cross *Ratchet and Clank *Resistance *Resogun *RIME *Rise to Honor *Rouge Galaxy *Shadow of the Beast *Shadow of the Colossus *SingStar *Siren *Sly Cooper *SOCOM *Sorcery *Soul Sacrifice *Spice World *Sports Champions *Starhawk *Steel Reign *Super Stardust *Syphon Filter *Tearaway *The City of Metronome *This Is Football *Tokyo Jungle *Tomba! *Toro *Twisted Metal *Uncharted *The Unfinished Swan *Until Dawn *Untold Legends *Vanguard *Vib-Ribbon *War of the Monsters *Warhawk *White Knight Chronicles *Wild Arms *Wipeout *Wonderbook *Xtreme Category:Companies Category:PlayStation Category:Sony